


Rain Lovers - Tumnus

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Rain lovers [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Tumnus pre-LWW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Lovers - Tumnus

Some days he thought that he would go blind, or mad. The glaring white stretched on and on; day after day, mile after mile. And just when you thought you couldn’t bear it any longer, more fell. Then, when others yearned for bright sunshine and warm grass and soft breezes, he wished for something quite simple. He wished for a little more warmth. Not much, just a little would do.

A little warmth and the falling snow would melt to rain. A little warmth and the snow and ice would be washed away and the land would be clean again.


End file.
